okamifandomcom-20200223-history
Orochi's Appetizer
Orochi's Appetizer was a mission in Ōkami, taking place in the Moon Cave. After being let into the Moon Cave by the imp guards, Amaterasu and Issun rescued the head chef, Ajimi. Ajimi was busy preparing the appetizer for Orochi, which he wanted prior to his true meal Kushi, leading to the two helping him gather the ingredients and finish the dish. Walkthrough Pick up the exorcising arrow and use it on the lockjaw in the previous room, continuing into another cavern. Here you must use Vine to take yourself from flower to flower, being careful to react quickly after going to an upside-down one lest you drop into the depths below. You can also grab a Vengeance Slip from a giant bud by using Power Slash on the stalagmites and Cherry Bomb on the crack in the wall behind them to find a hidden cave. Continue and also use Power Slash on the eyeball statue to enter the cave at the end. Pass through the devil gate and fight two red imps and one bug ogre to loot an ogre liver from a chest afterwards. Head back and use Waterspout on a power spring that you will pass by, leading to a wooden walkway in the first room. Note that a plant on the main floor will now let you easily return here. Use Waterspout on another Power Spring in a bowl here to access a higher walkway, where you must enter the first door on the left. Drop down from the bridge and go through another devil gate, fighting a red and black imp this time, resulting in thirty Praise as a nearby pond is cleansed. Use Waterspout to fill the giant "shishi-odoshi" (the large bamboo device) and trigger a valve to flood the cave. You can use Water Lily to grab an Exorcism Slip S, and then go through the aforementioned valve by using Waterspout on another spring. Another black imp will assail you once you are through, after which you can use Waterspout again to get back to the main floor and use the elevator to go down the newly revealed shaft (by hitting the imp holding the crank). Go through the new cavern once you reach the bottom and deal with an imp ambush, after which you must use Power Slash on all four eyeball statues at once by angling the camera properly. Head through the door and approach the statue in the center, only to be attacked by an Ice Mouth demon. Be careful of its spinning attacks and rapid movement, but it otherwise does not pose much of a threat on its own. Afterwards the statue will reveal a constellation, which reveals Moegami, who will grant you the Inferno Celestial Brush technique. Inferno acts much like Waterspout, requiring an external source to set stuff aflame. Use it to melt any of the giant ice crystals seen previously and gain access to new chests. Follow Issun's instructions and head through the newly revealed door to find another elevator (and a small hidden cave behind it with an Inkfinity Stone inside). Continue onwards and you will shortly encounter another devil gate with two Ice Mouth enemies, which are easily defeated by using the nearby braziers as your source of fire for Inferno, which deals extremely high damage against them. Pick up the lips of ice from the reward chest after the fight, then melt the nearby wall of ice to return to the kitchen. One of the planters in the main room will now contain a new clover, containing a large source of thirty Praise. Return to the room with the narrow bridge, cross it, only for it to fail on you. Return and restore it with Rejuvenation, then cross it and fight the Fire Eye enemy in the room behind it. You can use the fire from it as a source for Inferno to take out the accompanying Ice Mouth, and then use Galestorm to extinguish the Fire Eye and take it out as well subsequently. Defeating it will net you the third ingredient; the eyeball of fire. Grab the exorcising arrow from the next room and use it to remove the lockjaw on the last door at the walkway in the main room. In here you will have to headbutt the stone sphere across the room, dodging any pits of sand. Power Slash the eyeball statue and use Galestorm to cause the sand to reveal an invisible path behind it, allowing you and the ball to safely cross the chasm and into the receptacle at the end. Head through the door to return to the main room, with an imp merchant on your left side for any of your item needs. One of the planters at the main floor will now hold a chest containing a Kutani Pottery treasure. You can now also open the three chests containing useful items in the room behind the first Fire Eye you fought. Return to the merchant and angle the camera so that you can reach a flower with Vine at the top of the room to reach the highest walkway. Up here you will have to use Galestorm on the banners to reach the cannon, which you must ignite so that it hits the wall on the opposite site, note that it rotates by about 90 degrees when the fuse is lit. Enter this tunnel, only to get ambushed by another black imp, after which you can use Galestorm to blow a burning sphere of its ledge, which you can use to free two chests at the end of the room. A side passage will lead to a small room containing a devil gate, and after a fight against another black and two red imps you can pick up the black demon horn ingredient. Return to the main chamber to find the last planter has another chest, locked in ice, containing a powerful Golden Peach item. Deliver the ingredients to Ajimi, allowing you to finally continue with "Kushi's Feelings". Category:Missions in Ōkami